Ange o Demoun
by Wakamaruu
Summary: Kurt esta haciendo su primera sesión de fotos como modelo. Esta muy nervioso, hasta que su compañero (Un modelo profesional), le hace los nervios y los reemplaza por otra cosa.


_**N/a: He vuelto de la muerte xD Entonces Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :c Es que estoy más repleta de nunca y apenas me da tiempo para respirar.**_

 _ **Voy a hacer aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Respecto a EEE: No, no murieron, es solo que tengo la idea de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo y me está costando desarrollarla, pero puedo decirles que en el próximo capítulo vamos a ver cómo van las cosas en McKinley.**_

 _ **Respecto a el nuevo fic de The Flash: Ya sé cómo va a ir la historia y como van a ir las cosas hasta un par de capítulos, pero no lo estoy escribiendo porque no tengo tiempo. De todos modos, cuando tiempo voy a escribir voy a escribir un prólogo y lo voy a subir para que vean cómo va la cosa.**_

 _ **Última cosa; Esta idea la tengo hace bastante tiempo rondando en mi cabeza, y por fin la pude escribir. Es un One-Shot.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

Kurt se estaba preparando para su gran debut como modelo.

No era como si fuera un desfile en Milán, pero un debut es un debut.

Recordar como paso lo hacía emocionarse. Aunque no fuera su sueño, era emocionante saber que había sido seleccionado para eso.

" _ **Estaba llegando tarde. El nunca llega tarde.**_

 _ **Kurt estaba corriendo con café en la mano y chocando a la gente a su paso. Ni siquiera noto a la mujer muy bien vestida que le pasaba por enfrente, hasta que la choco y le derramo todo su café encima.**_

 _ **-¡Wow! Cuidado.**_

 _ **-Oh por Dios, lo siento mucho. Pa-Pagaré la lavandería, l-lo ju-juro-**_

 _ **-Cálmate chico, no hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso.**_

 _ **-Lo-o –Respiro profundamente- Lo siento – Sonrió amable- ¿Cómo puedo pagarle?**_

 _ **La mujer se quedo pensativa por unos minutos.**_

 _ **-En realidad podrías ayudarme en algo más que pagarme…**_

 _ **-¿En qué?**_

 _ **-Perdón si sueno entrometida pero, ¿Eres gay?**_

 _ **-Sí, sí soy gay.**_

 _ **-Podrías ayudarme con mi nueva sesión de fotos, me falta un modelo. ¿Te gustaría?**_

 _ **-Cla-claro, por s-supuesto.**_

 _ **-Genial. Este es mi correo, te va a llegar un mensaje con todos los detalles.**_

 _ **-Okey. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **-¡A ti chico!"**_

Ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer, no sabía si tenía que ir vestido de alguna manera especial. No sabía absolutamente nada.

Solo a donde tenía que ir y a qué hora.

Llego a la dirección que le habían enviado. Entro tomando un profundo suspiro.

-¿Hola? ¿Estoy buscando a Emma?

-¿Tiene cita?

-En realidad, vine como modelo.

-Espere que pregunto.

Asentí mientras ella tomaba el teléfono.

Hablo un poco, me miro y me dijo que pasara.

 _ **Aquí vamos.**_

 __Entre y Emma estaba indicando a todos que hacer. Todo el mundo parecía muy profesional, y yo era tan inexperto, me asustaba.

Cuando Emma me vio me hizo señas para que me acercara. Un segundo después de casi haber sido asesinado por una lámpara gigante llegue a Emma, quien me miro de arriba abajo y dijo:

-Espera a que llegue la asesora de vestuario para que te de tu ropa, ¿Sí bebé?

-Ammmmh, claro.

-¿Sabes la temática de esta sesión de fotos?

-No.

-Es así, un hombre vestido de demonio, otro vestido de ángel. El hombre ángel está rodeado de mujeres, el demonio, de hombres.

-Ajam…¿Y?

-Luego, el demonio y el ángel se juntan demostrando que ser gay es normal y está en el límite de lo prohibido y lo permitido, como todo, según quién lo vea. Estaba buscando a mi ángel perfecto, y tú apareciste. Una pequeña cosa: ¿Te incomodaría que te rodeen mujeres en ropa interior?

-Ammh- El cerebro de Kurt estaba frito. Probablemente el demonio que iba a aparecer era caliente como el infierno y el era un bebe pingüino. Probablemente iba a tener que besar a este hombre y conociéndose a sí mismo, si el hombre era tan caliente como él lo esperaba, se iba a poner duro de solo eso. Tal vez su libido necesitaba un par de mujeres- No, claro que no.

-¡Genial! Oh…¡GLENDA! ¡HEY! ¡GLENDA!

Una mujer alta con ropa extravagante se acerco a Kurt y lo miró de arriba abajo. –Supongo que eres el ángel, ¿No?

 _ **Y supongo que tú eres la que le baja la emoción a los que trabajan aquí ¿Cierto?**_

\- Sí, soy yo.- Dijo lo más frío que pudo.

-Okey, ven.

Me llevo al lado de una barra con ropa. Sacó una camisa blanca con pantalones blancos y una corbata azul.

Me probé la ropa y ví que quedaba bien. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a señora "Yo-lo-sé-todo" (Glenda) hasta que una multitud de gente empezó a gritar en la recepción del edificio.

Escuché que Emma murmuró unas palabras no muy santas y dijo:

-Sebastian está aquí… -Al ver que no reaccionaban gritó- ¡SEBASTIAN ESTÁ QUÍ! ¡MUÉVANSE! ¡PERO YA!

Todos corrieron a preparar sus respectivas cosas mientras yo miraba con la boca abierta a los periodistas y a las varias mujeres que estaban alrededor de alguien que le sacaba un par de centímetros a todos, por lo que se veía una pequeña parte de su cabeza.

Cuando la persona se pudo despegar de la multitud lo ví completamente. Y entonces me di cuenta de quién era.

 _ **El chico de la revista Vogue**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **El nuevo número de Vogue había llegado y yo corrí a comprarlo.**_

 _ **Ví un par de hojas hasta que una promoción apareció y ahí lo ví.**_

 _ **Era glorioso.**_

 _ **Tenía unos oscuros ojos verdes, labios y rasgos finos, y sobre todo, lunares.**_

 _ **El modelo estaba haciendo el papel de demonio en la promoción del perfume "Ange o demoun: Le secret" y estaba sin camiseta.**_

 _ **Era realmente glorioso.**_

 _ **Pero su sonrisa era mejor.**_

 _ **Era satisfecha, con dientes blancos, relajada, no tierna, sexy, y malvada. Además era burlona, como diciendo: "Soy mejor que todo"**_

 _ **Y al parecer lo era.**_

 _ ***fin del flashback***_

Kurt casi se babeaba cuando lo vio. Se recompuso cuando se acercó a hablarle.

-¿Tu eres mi angelito?

-S-sí

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe.- Dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Kurt Hummel- dijo, devolviendo el apretón.

-Y…¿Mi hermana te contrato?

-¿Emma?- La señalé y el asintió- Sí. No sabía que era tu hermana.

-Casi nadie lo sabe, aunque no lo escondamos.

-Y…¿Llevas mucho como modelo?

-Si desde los 3 años se considera mucho, sí. ¿Tú?

-Yo soy un novato, ni siquiera soy modelo.

-Bueno, igual puedo ver porque mi hermana te eligió.- Me miró de arriba a abajo y yo me sonrojé.

-Gr-gracias.

-Eres tierno- Me apretó la mejilla mientras me ponía mas rojo que la sangre- Te veo luego, ángel- Me besó la mano.

-A-ad-adiós Sebastian.

Era oficial.

Ni todas las mujeres del mundo bajarían mi lívido ahora.

Me llamaron a la escenografía y ví que habían 2 partes: Una con nubes y color blanco con un colchón lleno de algodón haciendo de nube en la que me sentaría. La otra parte estaba llena de piedras y un fondo con arboles gastados y un camino pintados, pero sin dudas lo más llamativo: Un trono hecho con ramas quemadas al lado de mi nube.

Y Kurt sintió como misteriosamente su pene cobraba vida.

Apareció Sebastian, sin camiseta y con pantalones ajustados rojos. Se sentó en el trono.

Y el pene de Kurt volvió a cobrar un poco más de vida.

-Hola angelito.

Kurt se sonrojó.

-Espero que no hagas eso durante la sesión, no creo poder aguantar mucho.- Dijo con un guiño.

Kurt se sentía como una niña virgen de 13 años. Se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado cada vez que Sebastian se daba vuelta a verlo.

Llegaron las modelos… y los modelos.

-Buenas días.- Le dije a las modelos que vinieron hacía mi en ropa interior y con alas gigantes detrás suyo.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Quinn.- Dijo una chica con ojos verdes y rubia con unos lindos rasgos y delicada sonrisa.

-Yo soy Brittany.- Dijo otra chica rubia con ojos celestes y cara tierna e infantil. Ella era realmente un ángel.

-Yo soy Santana.- ¿Se había equivocado de grupo? Tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los de Sebastian como para estar de este lado. Era morena y con pelo negro largo adornando su cabeza, y tenía un cuerpo hermoso, aunque operado.

-Y yo soy Rachel- Finalizó una chica preciosa. Tenía ojos marrones, Santana también, pero los de ellas eran hermosos. Tenía nariz grande, pero eso no la hacía fea, de hecho, hacía que su belleza resaltar más. Ella era una belleza imperfecta.

-Yo soy Kurt.- La chicas asintieron y empezaron a hablar, yo mientras giré mi cabeza al costado, sabiendo que lo que vería lo odiaría.

 _ **Mierda.**_

 _ **Sebastian POV**_

Ví como 4 chicos llegaban a donde estaba yo. No estaban mal, pero ninguno era más lindo que Kurt.

-Hola chicos.- Dije mirándolos a todos, estaban en calzoncillos, si apenas podían considerarse eso.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Sam.- Dijo un rubio (Teñido), con ojos verdes, y unos labios más grandes que mis dientes.

-Yo soy Puck.- Dijo un chico con Mohicano y unos abdominales impresionantes. Devuelta, no se comparaba a Kurt.

-Yo soy Mike.- Dijo un chico asiático con otros abdominales de ensueño y pelo negro.

-Y yo soy Blaine.- Dijo sin dudas el más lindo del grupo. Tenía pelo negro cubierto con gel (En exceso) y ojos color miel. Tenía pelo en el pecho y era un poco bajo. Aún así, era lindo.

-Yo soy Sebastian.- Ellos asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones. Yo giré mi cabeza al lado sabiendo que moriría si me daba cuenta que Kurt lo estaba viendo a ellos y a mí no.

Giré mi cabeza.

 _ **Dios.**_

 _ **Kurt POV**_

Sebastian también giro la cabeza y quedamos a centímetro uno del otro. Estábamos a centímetros de besarnos hasta que…

-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!.- Grito Emma. Sebastian trago.

-Nos vemos luego angelito.

 _ **Ojalá.**_

La sesión siguió su curso. Los modelos iban cambiando de lugar cuando yo y Sebastian lo hacíamos. Hasta que llego el momento.

 _ **Cuando el ángel y el demonio se juntan.**_

Sebastian y yo nos paramos. El se acerco a el borde de su escenografía y yo al borde de la mía. Nos juntamos.

-Volviste angelito.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Volví.- dije entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Y no te pienso dejar ir.

-No lo hagas.

Y me besó.

 _ **¿Bueno? ¿Malo?¿Pésimo? ¿Review?**_

 _ **Besos babosos**_

 _ **-Wakamaruu**_


End file.
